kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
In the Cloister
In the Cloister 'is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. It begins when Henry, pretending to be 'Karl', takes his vows as Brother Gregor and enters the Sasau Monastery to find Pious as part of Poverty, Chastity and Obedience. Synopsis My name is Brother Gregor and I'm a monk in Sasau Monastery. What would Pa have said about that? Most likely he'd piss himself laughing... God rest his soul... Anyway, in order not to draw attention to myself, I must dress like a monk, speak like a monk, and behave like a monk. Objectives *Follow Novice Antonius **Get to know the other novices ***('''4th hour) Go to the church for prayer and mass ***'(6th hour)' Eat with the others ***'(8th hour)' (Optional) Go work in the fratery. Report to Provost Nevlas at the alchemy bench. ****(Optional) Concoct two potions. The herbs are in the chest (0/2). *****Submit the potion ***'(12th hour) (Optional) '''Go to work in the scriptorium. Report to Brother Cyril, the librarian. ****(Optional) Sit at the table and begin copying. *****Submit your work to the librarian. ***'(16th hour) Go to the church for prayer and mass. ***(18th hour)' Eat with the others. ***'(19th hour) Go to bed Time ***(21st hour) 'Go to bed *Find out something that would prevent Nevlas from standing for Abbott. **Tell Brother John about the theft of the forbidden books. *Find out for Brother Nevlas about any wrongs being committed in the monastery Walkthrough Now that you are 'Brother Gregor', your fellow novice Brother Antonius has been instructed to guide you through the monastery. He will give you a book, Everyday Labours, and you can talk to him for a time about why 'Karl' joined the monastery. Antonius will in turn tell you that he came to the Monastery because he likes books and wants an education. The two of you will set off on a tour of the Monastery, and he will remind you that you must fulfill your obligations. Speak to the monks to learn that Abbot Peter is very old and not expected to live long, and the question of his successor has the monastery in a state, with the monks divided into two camps - those that support the reformer Brother Nevlas, and those that support the steadfast Brother John. Go and speak to the other novices - Antonius, Lucas, Siskin or Jodok and ask about their backstories. Don't talk to them about Pious - that's for another day (or another quest). In fact, it is best not to reveal your mission to anyone, especially the other novices as they can report you can get you thrown out of the monastery. In the meantime though, or at least during your time here, before you confront Pious, do a bit of exploring to uncover some side quests: * [[Scattered Pages|''Scattered Pages]]:'' Find a page torn from a book and show it to Brother Librarian. * [[Libri Prohibiti|''Libri Prohibiti]]: ''Talk to Brother Nevlas and promise to find the recipe to cure Abbot Peter. ** [[The Abbot's List|''The Abbot's List]]:'' Complete [[Libri Prohibiti|''Libri Prohibiti]]'' '' * ''Nasty Habits'': ''Search the cellars to discover evidence of drinking ** [[The Trials of a Novice|''The Trials of a Novice]]. ''Find out about the bulling of Lucas and try to stop it. * ''Worldly Goods: ''Check under the loose paver to find the treasure trove. Keep in mind that some areas in the monastery are off limits at different times of the day. However, you can try sneaking out the quarters at night though you should avoid getting spotted by anyone. By ingratiating yourself with the Circators John and Stibor during [[Nasty Habits|''Nasty Habits]], ''you can sometimes use their friendship to get out of trouble. Once you're done, read Everyday Labours to learn that you need to be at Mass at 4hour - but first you have to go to bed. Sleep until the 4th hour, and then follow the other monks to the church to hear Mass, after which they will all say their prayers... except Siskin, who will head back to the dormitory and through the north door, where he will recover a book from under a loose stone and begin reading. Catch him to complete ''Worldly Goods. After breakfast, head over to the fratery and speak to Brother Nevlas. He requires your help to brew a certain potion on the alchemist's bench next door - the herbs are in the nearby chest. Brew whatever is asked of you and return it to Nevlas. You aren't allowed to leave the room without risking trouble, so you might want to take the opportunity to make some potions (which you can sell to Brother Cellarius in return for lockpicks). Be sure to grab the torn page and Marathon III (don't let anyone catch you) while you are in the fratery. Once your time there is complete, go into the main hallway and through the doorway on the left, then go upstairs to the library to meet Brother Librarian. Your job now is to transcribe some Latin onto a fresh parchment - but get it wrong and the librarian is less than pleased. You will need to sit at the table and transcribe the latin books (follow link for correct translations). When you've finished in the library, go down to the church for another mass, followed by dinner. Then, thank the Lord, you have two hours of free time before curfew at the 21st hour. After speaking to Nevlas about the forbidden books, you can report him to John or Stibor. Alternatively, you can tell Nevlas about Siskin's treasure, Lucas being bullied, Jodok stealing wine, and the Circators drinking at night - all information he can use when it's time for him to be elected Abbot. He's especially interested if you find out where the wine is coming from by completing ''Nasty Habits'', and will ask you to tell the Prior what you've found out. Notes * Category:Side Quests